


24 被炉之下

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	24 被炉之下

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

24 被炉之下

东京都地域外的团番录制企划十分久违地在当地过夜，结束工作并确认过第二天的录制内容之后，看着时间还算早，山田凉介把帽子眼镜口罩全副武装好拉着恋人出门散步。  
乡下小镇冬天的夜晚静谧又清冷，晴朗的星空在头顶流淌出城市里看不到的银河的模样。知念呵出一口白烟，双手揣在厚厚的棉服里，两条小细腿百无聊赖地踢着路边的石子跟着山田走。  
街道旁的小店一家挨着一家，隔着门传出喧闹的嬉笑声。  
走了大约十分钟，两人来到一处看起来是塑料棚的放了灯箱招牌的简易建筑外，山田掀开挡风门帘率先迈进去——不大的店内地板上整齐地排放着四五张被炉，再往里面的店铺本建筑内还有雕花木板分成好几部分的隔间——这是一家以被炉桌为特色的居酒屋，第一次见到这种类型的知念好奇地打量着店家的装饰，被迎上来的老板娘安置在了最角落的隔间。  
山田一边摘下因温差起了雾气的镜片擦拭一边决定了两人的夜宵内容，知念摘了口罩，捧着茶杯小口小口地啜饮。  
“这家店蛮特别的。”被炉真的是过冬神器，他把手脚都缩进布料下面，吹着茶水表面浮着的茶叶梗子玩。  
“下午录影路过的时候就很在意了。”青年擦完眼镜重新戴好，托着下巴侧头朝着知念笑得温柔，“幼稚鬼。”  
知念冲他做了个丑丑的鬼脸，继续透过隔板的镂空观察居酒屋的摆设。  
炖煮小菜和烤串很快摆了上来，两个人都没有点酒，只是要了暖身的汤和据说是特产的野山菌茶碗蒸，就着居酒屋里其他客人的高谈阔论有一搭没一搭地聊天。  
被炉覆盖下的肢体不可避免地产生接触。  
知念正低头和包了肉馅的山菇较劲，突然小腿被什么碰了一下，起先他还没有在意，只是被触碰得越来越频繁，而且还有些不怀好意的撩人的摩擦动作。知念咬断多汁的蔬菜，抬起头，旁边已经放下筷子的山田表情微妙地看着他。  
藏在被炉里恶作剧的脚顺着知念盘起来的腿寻到了目标部位，知念“啪”地放下筷子要伸手下去阻止，山田眼疾手快地按住了他的动作。  
老板娘在外间递菜，没有人注意到这个小小的角落。  
青年挑起眉毛给蠢蠢欲动要搞事情的恋人一个“自己体会”的眼神，双手又回到桌面上，并继续与面前的食物奋战。山田见到他居然这么干脆地放弃抵抗，心底里差点被按灭的那一点点邪恶的小念头又冒出来，方才收回的脚刚准备伸出去，却发觉自己好像被反撩了。  
“好吃好吃。”知念看上去十分认真地埋头在食物堆中，山田知道，在被炉布料的掩饰下这个小恶魔露出了本来面目。他的脚丫子直接踩在山田腿根正中，恶意地碾了碾，还嫌不够地用脚趾在隐隐有鼓胀趋势的地方戳来戳去。  
山田一把握住了那只作乱的脚踝。  
仿佛被抓住的是别人的脚一样，小个子还在认真地品尝美食。  
男人看着装模作样的恋人，鼻子里哼了一声，手指尖抵在脚板心慢斯条理地挠了挠。  
“喂！”知念猛地想抽回脚却重重踢到了被炉的桌板，震得茶水洒了大半杯，两人连忙坐好向过来收拾的老板娘赔罪，幸好只是倒在了桌面上，老板娘擦干净水渍，又给两人换了壶茶。  
谁也没有胆量再把被意外打断的隐蔽闹剧继续下去，一本正经坐得直勾勾的山田和知念你看看我我看看你，笑得趴倒在桌子上。


End file.
